


Hopeless (Takashi's pov)

by Miciia



Series: hopeless [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Smut, female genitals, heith and lotura mentioned, homeless!shiro, i don't mean to fetishize or romanticize homeless people, lawyer!lance, platonic sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miciia/pseuds/Miciia
Summary: It was night. It was cold. Everything Takashi learned to hate during his two weeks in the streets. He sighed and buried his head in his knees, he didn't want to leave his spot yet even though he was drenched in water and cold. He could find a dry place to sleep but his clothes were already soaked, it wouldn't change anything in the end. He would catch a cold or even worse if he stayed out in the rain but he didn't care at all.





	Hopeless (Takashi's pov)

**Author's Note:**

> this story is divided in two: Lance's pov and Shiro's pov, so read both if you please.

It was night. It was cold. Everything Takashi learned to hate during his two weeks in the streets. He sighed and buried his head in his knees, he didn't want to leave his spot yet even though he was drenched in water and cold. He could find a dry place to sleep but his clothes were already soaked, it wouldn't change anything in the end. He would catch a cold or even worse if he stayed out in the rain but he didn't care at all. He wanted a bath. His stomach growled. He wanted to eat but he had nothing. He hadn't eaten in three days, but at least he had water. Takashi sighed. He wanted to go home. But he wasn't welcomed anymore. He heard footsteps that stopped. He glanced to the side without lifting his head and noticed a man standing still with a black and white umbrella and a black raincoat. What he was doing here at this time of the day when the sun was almost set was a mystery. But Takashi didn't care. Maybe the man would give him some money so he could eat something. Takashi heard the man walk. He was praying the gods for him to give him a bit of money but when the man stopped in front of Takashi, the rain stopped pouring on him thanks ti the umbrella.

“hi, my name is Lance, I’m 27 years old, I'm a lawyer. Do you need anything?”

Takashi looked up at the man and had to take in several things at once. The suit peeking out from underneath the raincoat and his strong build. The man's brown skin that complimented his deep blue eyes. Shiro had rarely seen eyes that pretty. But the scent of alpha was his most striking feature. It almost made Takashi dizzy. It was the first time he met an alpha since he had presented as an omega. He knew he was overreacting to the alpha pheromones. Takashi hated the way his body reacted, he could feel his cheeks heating up. He looked to the side.

“do you need anything? You don't have to talk, just nod or shake your head”

Takashi didn't move. He didn't want to have a conversation with the man. He just wanted him to leave, why was he even here? Takashi's blood ran cold. Maybe Lance was here to kidnap him. He heard the man smell the air obnoxiously and Takashi got angry. _fucker_ he thought, _don't you dare touch me_.

“are you homeless?”

Takashi nodded. He regretted his gesture immediately, it only made him appear much more vulnerable.

“are you cold? Are you hungry? I'm not your enemy, I’m here to help you”

The man wasn't stopping his questions. He was getting on Takashi's nerves.

“do you need money?”

Takashi didn't talk. He didn't want to have a conversation with a wealthy man right now.

“you're blushing, am I the first alpha you meet?”

Of course he wasn't. Takashi had met lots of alphas in his life, his parents' friends for example and those who were into college with him. Takashi glared harder at Lance. He couldn't believe the man was still in front of him. 

“why are you glaring?”

Takashi decided to show his teeth because nothing else was working. Lance sighed a little too loud for Takashi's liking.

“I'm sorry I annoyed you with my questions. I'll leave now but first let me give you some money, my umbrella and my coat. Do you want them?”

Takashi was speechless, of course he wanted the items. Was Lance really going to give it to him? Apparently yes because Lance took off his raincoat and put down his umbrella next to Takashi. He took a better look at the perfectly suited suit, it was probably a tailored one. It irritated Takashi even more, mixed with a bit of jealousy. Lance also handed Shiro 15 euros. Takashi's eyes shot wide open.

“than... thanks” he said with a crooked voice.

It had been a while since the last time he talked. Lance smiled and left. Takashi looked at him get away swiftly and when he was out of sight, Takashi stood up and decided it was time to leave. He hesitated for a minute before taking his new coat and umbrella with him.

~~

Takashi was hungry again. He couldn't eat more than a meal per day and he had already eaten some bread that day. At least he was sheltered from the rain in this library. He had found it by chance and the owner, who was a male alpha, had been kind enough to let him stay the whole day even though Takashi stank. He hadn't say anything about himself, only that he was homeless but the man let him stay anyway. Takashi was very happy he found this place, he could read all day long. It was better than not doing anything. Takashi was reading a comic called Blue is the warmest color for the third time in a row when the owner came to see him.

“I'm gonna close up soon, I'm sorry but you'll have to go” the owner said.

Takashi looked up at the owner who was smiling at him. He looked to be at least 40. _he must have a mate waiting for him at home._ Takashi nodded and was about to stand up when the owner sat next to him, a little too close for Takashi's comfort but he didn't say anything.

“what are you reading?” the owner asked.

“blue is the warmest color” Takashi answered.

“excellent choice, one of my favorite comic” the owner smiled.

He got closer to Takashi.

“I can see you've got taste”

He was way too close for comfort now but Takashi didn't say anything, the man was probably just a bit touchy. Takashi blushed, a normal response for a young omega who was starved for affection. The man put his hand on Takashi's leg. Takashi stood up to put the book back at its place. Takashi was mad at his body for reacting to the touch. The man didn't seem to get the hint because he came behind Takashi's back. He put a hand on Takashi's back.

“do you want to come back?” the owner asked.

“yes please” Takashi said with a small voice.

“I can smell that you'll be in heat soon”

Takashi's face whitened. He couldn't believe it was that obvious. The man slipped his hand down to settle just over Takashi's butt.

“will it be your first heat?” the man asked.

“yes” Takashi said with an even smaller voice.

“if you let me take care of your heat I'll let you stay here as much as you want during opening hours.”

Takashi's blood ran cold. Alarms were going off in his brain.

“and if I don't want to?”

“I'm never letting you near the library.”

Takashi had to make the most difficult choice ever. Selling his body for a warm place to stay at or staying in the streets all the time. Takashi wanted to disappear, he didn't want to give his first time and first heat to someone like him but he'd rather do that than stay out in the rain all day. He nodded.

“very good”

The alpha kissed his nape. Takashi shuddered from a mix of fear and pleasure.

“don't mark me please” Takashi sobbed.

He didn't want to appear so vulnerable but he couldn't do anything about it.

“don't worry, I have no interest in you. I just want your first heat.”

Takashi left the library in a hurry. When he was out he took in a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was going to do in less than a week. He could always refuse, never go into that library ever again but at the same time he really wanted to go there again. The omega in him was screaming to let an alpha take care of him. He was just hoping the alpha would be nice. He left the downtown area of the city, he noticed Lance sitting at a table with three people. He left quickly before the alpha could see him.

~~

Takashi would never go back to the library ever again. He had just finished his heat, it had been awful. He didn't know a heat could feel that bad. The owner of the library had been merciless with Takashi. When he came back to his senses this morning he just left the man without taking a shower and he was regretting that step. Takashi wanted to crawl into a rabbit hole and live there forever. But he couldn't do that. He could only sob, regretting with all his heart what he had done. He would kill to be able to take a shower and stop reeking of sweat and smelling like the stupid alpha. He was sitting against a tree in a random park. There were lots of dogs but even them were staying as far away from him as possible. Takashi heard footsteps near him and he looked up at the person coming up to him. He immediately recognized Lance who he met a long time ago. Lance kneeled in front of him with a knee against the humid ground. He didn't seem to bother about his expensive blue suit.

“hi, I don't know if you remember me but we met before, I'm Lance.”

Takashi tried to glare at him to make him leave but it didn't work, probably because his eyes were still humid with tears.

“can I do something for you?”

Takashi looked down. _go back in time and stop me from having sex with this dumb alpha._

“do you need a collar?”

Takashi's eyes shot wide open. Was he saying that because of the bite mark the fucking alpha had put on him when he tried to mark him. Takashi was wondering when the mark would fade.

“can you talk?”

Lance sounded kind. But so did the other alpha. He couldn't trust him. Takashi didn't want to talk to an alpha before he recovered.

“if you can't talk it's okay, just nod or shake your head. I'm just worried about you.”

Takashi knew he was waiting for an answer, but he did not want to give him one. He wanted to be left alone, to only talk to betas and omegas for now. He didn't want this wealthy alpha to look down on him. But after a minute of silence Takashi thought Lance might be violent if he kept on not talking. It wouldn't be the first time a short tempered alpha was acting nice.

“I can talk. Please leave me alone.”

Takashi felt like his voice betrayed him by sounding a lot more sad than he intended to. He heard the man sigh and Takashi didn't know how to take it. He was scared of the alpha's next move. Takashi suddenly saw a 50 euros bill in front of his eyes. His head snapped to look at the alpha.

“no I can't take it, this is way too much, please take it back” he pushed Lance's hand away.

“I insist, 50 euros is nothing to me, but it might be enough to rent a hotel room and buy yourself a collar. Please take it.”

Takashi could not accept such a big amount of money. He could only dream of what he would be able to do with that much money.

“no, I can't take it, I already took your coat and umbrella and 15 euros, I can't take any more from you”

Takashi wished Lance would not take back his offer. He really needed those 50 euros. Lance took Takashi's hand and gave them by force.

“I'm sorry but you'll have to take it. You need a bath and good night of sleep” Lance was smiling gently at Takashi.

He wanted to believe in this kind smile but it was obvious he wanted something in return. Takashi hated to be indebted to Lance.

“I swear I'll give you your money back when I can” Takashi said.

“take your time, I’m not in a hurry.”

Lance stood up and left.

~~

Takashi had enough money to rent a cheap hotel room for the night. It felt like he was normal again, for one night. The room was warm, he could put his coats away for the night. Takashi was giggling, he was really happy. It was the first in over a month he felt that happy. It was most likely nothing for a normal person but to him this night was going to be everything. Being able to sleep soundly without wishing no one would steal his stuff and not being cold. He looked over the room: the bed seemed fluffy and nice, well anything looked nicer than the pavement. Takashi looked at the bathroom, it was a shower. He was slightly disappointed but at least he would be able to take a shower. Takashi took off his clothes and stepped right in the shower. The hot water burned his skin, he could feel every of his muscles relax. It felt so good he moaned. He spent at least an hour in the shower, letting the water soothe his skin and chase his troubles away. Takashi took his time to rub the scentless soap on his body, making sure to clean himself up thoroughly. He washed his hair as well. He didn't take the time to feel bad about using the money. When he finally stepped out of the shower it was because he was tired. He put every of his clothes out of his bag and smelled them. He chose to use the ones that smelled the least to wear the next day. He took his time to put them back into his bag before he went to sleep. He couldn't afford losing even one of his clothes, even if they stank. He slipped inside the cover, naked, and went to sleep in less than a second.

~~

Takashi was feeling much better than usual, thanks to Lance. And a little embarrassed, because of Lance: he had had enough money to buy a collar. Now he was wearing his omega condition on his neck. Takashi couldn't get used to the collar, it felt weird. Tight but not tight enough to choke him. At least now he felt safe. He didn't want to think about how he would deal with his next heat. His first heat had been a harsh way to know what it felt like. And now Takashi was realizing how bad it would be to be out in the streets while in heat. He heard footsteps, he glanced up at the person walking, it was Lance. Takashi decided to stare at the man who was wearing normal jeans and a white t shirt, far away from the usual suits he saw him in. Lance didn't even look at him until he was almost walking past him. Lance turned to face him then, finally acknowledging Takashi.

“hi” Lance said.

Takashi didn't know what to say so he said hi.

“how are you?” Lance asked.

“I'm fine, thanks” Takashi answered.

After a good shower he felt like talking. Lance kneeled in front of Takashi.

“did you appreciate the hotel night?”

Takashi frowned.

“how do you know?”

“your scent”

“oh”

Takashi didn't know what to say next so he kept silence. _It's not like I want to talk with him._

“it was nice” Takashi said after a minute of silent staring at each other.

“I'm glad you appreciated it”

Lance smiled and Takashi's heart skipped a beat. Lance stood up.

“I should get going now, see you”

Takashi nodded and when Lance was far enough Takashi looked down at his heart. _What the fuck heart? What are you doing? He smiled countless times already! Why react now!_

~~

Takashi decided he was going to sit in front of the courthouse. It would be the perfect spot to earn some money. He wasn't there to meet Lance, at least that's what he was trying to tell himself. He was walking in front of a bakery when a man bumped into him. The man looked up at Takashi and he recognized Lance. Lance nodded before leaving without saying anything. Takashi was looking at Lance walking away from him. He had been ignored by Lance, and it felt bad. Takashi was slightly disappointed but he decided to stay far away from the courthouse started from then on because of the way his heart was aching. Takashi couldn't believe how he felt just because the man had been nice. Takashi was angry to himself because the alpha was probably acting that way out of pity.

~~

Takashi was walking around, searching for a place to spend the night. He was tired of sleeping on the pavement and he wanted to stay in a park for once. He preferred the feeling of grass under him. But he couldn't sleep well with all the other homeless staying around. He was scared of talking to them and them taking advantage of him. He still preferred to sleep under a tree. He decided to go in the biggest park of the city, this way not a lot of homeless people would see him. Takashi entered the park and he noticed Lance sitting on a bench. He was reading a magazine. He looked really into his reading and Takashi thought he could easily avoid him but something in his gut was telling him to go up to the alpha. If Takashi recalled correctly it had been a week since the last time they met. He didn't know why he remembered. Takashi was mad at himself for being attracted to Lance just because he had been kind to him and gave him money. Takashi was even more mad knowing that the alpha probably wanted something in return. Something Takashi would never give him, he wasn't a slut Lance could buy with some money. Takashi bit his lip, he didn't know if he should sit next to Lance. He wanted to talk with him again after all. He finally decided to sit next to the alpha.

“hello” Takashi said, his voice trembled slightly.

“hi” Lance answered. “how are you?”

Takashi glanced at him, he was reading his magazine.

“I'm fine” Takashi answered even though he was feeling a small pain in his lower tummy.

He looked over Lance's shoulder to look at the magazine he was reading. Takashi was curious what kind of interests a lawyer could have. He took in a quick breath, Lance's smell was fruity yet musky.

“what are you reading?” Takashi asked.

Lance looked at him and seemed surprised to see Takashi so close to him. Takashi leaned back a little.

“an article about heat suppressants, do you want to read it?” Lance asked.

He was handing the magazine to Takashi who took it. He looked through the article quickly, he wasn't interested in omega's cycle, he just wanted to know the side effects. And they weren't good. Heat suppressants would probably not be a real thing until a really long time. He heard Lance take a deep breath, he was probably smelling the omega. It made Takashi uneasy because he knew he smelled bad.

“I'm sorry, I'm going to sound extremely rude, but are you aware you're on your period?” Lance asked.

Takashi's eyes shot wide open. He had completely forgotten about this side of his omega condition. He looked between his thighs to see a big red stain against his crotch. He crossed his legs. He could feel his cheeks burning and his eyes got wet.

“do you have pads or tampons with you?” Lance asked.

“no” Takashi answered with a small voice.

“you can ask the family planning to give you some protections I think but it's far away”

“I know”

he was mad he hadn't thought of asking them for protections when he asked to take the pill even before he presented. He knew he was an omega because of his female genitals while all of his body was the one of a muscular guy. Presented just meant having a distinctive omega scent and being able to reproduce. Takashi didn't realize he was crying until Lance gave him a tissue.

“is it your first period?” Lance asked.

“yes”

“I know that pads are more comfortable than tampons at first, and I need to do some grocery shopping before I go back home. Do you want me to buy you some pads?”

Takashi shook his head.

“I can't accept more from you, I already took so much”

“don't worry, it's nothing but a gift to help you. This is not something you can control after all.”

Takashi looked at Lance who was smiling.

“I'll give you your money back someday, I swear” Takashi said.

He was determined to fulfill his promise.

“okay, but first blow your nose”

Takashi used the tissue and another one to dry his eyes.

“do you want to come with me? Or you can wait here until I'm done.” Lance suggested.

“I'll wait for you” Takashi answered. “I stink and...”

“you don't want to come with me?” Lance cut him.

Takashi nodded.

“I understand, I'll be back as soon as I can. Wait for me around here okay?”

“okay”

Lance left the magazine on Takashi's lap so he took the time to read a bit more about what was in the magazine. It seemed it was science themed.

“do you find that magazine interesting?” Lance asked out of the blue making Takashi jumped. “I have the pads. It's the ones my brother and sister use so I hope it'll suit you.”

“thanks”

Takashi took the pads. He didn't know Lance had siblings.

“I can wash your pants and underwear for you if you want, I might be able to get the blood out of it.” Lance said.

Takashi looked down at his pants, he loved them.

“okay wait for me”

Takashi left towards the toilets to change his pants. He rolled them up so that the blood stain wasn't visible and went back to Lance who was waiting for him patiently. Takashi suddenly remembered Lance didn't know his name. He couldn't give him his real name though so he settled for the nickname his friends gave him.

“Shiro” he said.

He handed the pants to Lance who looked confused.

“Shiro, it's my name”

“oh”

Lance smiled.

“goodbye Shiro”

“goodbye Lance.”

Lance left the park then, with his magazine and the pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this is a blast! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
